Conventionally, there has been known a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device which can acquire an ohmic contact with respect to a wide-band-gap semiconductor substrate.
For example, patent literature 1 discloses a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device which includes: a step of roughening a state of an exposed surface of an n+-type SiC layer; and a step of forming an electrode on the roughened exposed surface of the n+-type SiC layer 1, wherein the surface roughening step is polishing of the exposed surface or the emission of a laser beam to the exposed surface.